Long Awaited Love
by Red Roses 09
Summary: Hermione  Granger  Mikaelson is an original vampire. She meets Narcissa and Narcissa falls in love with Hermione. Full summary inside. 'The Vampire Diaries' crossover? Femslash, OOC, AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Summary: Hermione (Granger) Mikaelson is one of the original vampires. Hermione and Narcissa meet at Malfoy Manor when Hermione wants to put a stop to Voldemort. Narcissa falls head over heels for Hermione and becomes madly in love with her.  
><strong>

**Note: (I guess this is a 'The Vampire Diaries' crossover) Hermione is Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah 's, etc. _sister_.**

**This is different from my other story because the other one will mostly focus on romance. I'm not saying that _this_ story won't have romance because it will. Does that make sense?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Hermione Granger is a vampire and one of a kind. She had long, luscious brown hair, fair skin, beautiful brown eyes, and curvy, womanly figure. She could charm any man or woman. There was just something so sexy and seductive about her. She was cocky, sarcastic, charming, independent, charismatic, flirty, affectionate, polite, and tough. She was a favorite to both men and women. But don't let that fool you. She can be your best friend or a nightmare.

The vampire lived in an old mansion that was built in the early 1900s. It was restored after many years but still had that old, antique look. The house was mostly made of wood. It was dark and sexy. She was quiet fond of it.

She usually saved her charm for women and good men. Like everything, she has a different side. She is harsh to any man that she didn't like. She despised wife beaters, bullies, rapists, thieves, etc. She would make it known if there was something she did not approve of.

Hermione threw the paper down. She read another article about Voldemort's followers. It is believed that they had captured Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She was beyond furious. What is it with Voldemort and power? Why did he felt the need to puff out his chest, hold his head up high and make people quiver under his name, his title? It really boiled Hermione's blood when people thought that they could just hurt innocent people.

She took a sip of fire whiskey and set her glass on her coffee table. She smirked as she thought up of a plan. It was time for Voldemort to see things her way. At first she would be gentle, then, if he still failed to see reason, up the stakes. Pun intended.

The vampire got up, grabbed her drink and walked to the fireplace. She watched the flames shoot every which way and listened to the crackling sounds of the wood.

She downed the remaining liquid and walked to the kitchen and put the glass in the dishwasher. She turned off the lights and went headed up to bed.

Her room was huge. She had a king size bed with all white sheets, white comforter, white pillows.

Hermione stripped off all her clothes until she was completely naked and got under the cover and sheets. Tomorrow, she would rescue the boys and seek Voldemort and rattle things up.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up when she felt stinging from the sunlight peeking through the blinds. She growled and rolled over, shielding her eyes. She smiled when the burning ceased against her eyes. However, her face scrunched at the sound of a lawnmower running. She got up on her elbows, looking to the window from her bed.<p>

The brunette got out of bed and shivered a tiny bit when the cold air hit her body. She went to her dresser and looked at the clock that read six o' clock. She groaned and threw the clock against the wall, shattering it but not really caring.

Hermione walked back to her bed and roughly laid down. She whipped her head back and held her hand to her head in pain when her head hit the metal bed frame. "Fuck!" She groaned, rolling over in pain. She rubbed it furiously until the pain eased. She blinked a few times and looked at her now bent metal frame that use to have rose patterns.

She decided she had enough of this and to just get ready. She went to her shower, bathed, brushed her teeth and did her hair. She went to her walk-in closet and looked around, trying to decide what to wear. She smiled and decided to wear 'muggle' clothes to infuriate Volemort even more. She got dressed in blue jeans, white one-shoulder top and black boots. All of her clothes screamed 'muggle'. Hermione smiled and said to herself, "He is going to be _so_ pissed."

* * *

><p>The brunette beauty traveled to Malfoy Manor and stopped at the front gates. It was black and had patterns on it. Of what, Hermione didn't really care at the moment. She gave the gate a gentle human push but it did not budge. She rolled her eyes and jumped over with ease. She proceeded on her way until she found the mansion. She stopped and looked at it, taking in the view. The mansion was dark, much like the air and atmosphere around it. It seemed fitting.<p>

She jogged to the front double doors and tried the handle. When it didn't move, she put her vampire strength into turning the knob. That did the trick. She thought about kicking in the door, loving a dramatic entrance but she would rather see the expressions on all the witch and wizards' expressions when they see her. The place was cold but it didn't bother her against her cold, vampire body.

Not knowing where she was going, she decided to follow the sound of the heartbeats and voices. It seemed there were a handful of witches and wizards. She couldn't exactly make out a number because the heart beats were overlapping each other. She walked quietly as she could, smiling at the anticipation. She was loving this.

She turned around a few corners and up a few flights of stairs until the voices and their heartbeats were loud enough that she knew she was close. She turned the last corner and stopped abruptly when she saw the room held a long, large table that sat more than a few people. There had to be at least fourteen people. _'I guess not everyone was talking.'_ Hermione thought.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Hermione said nonchalantly, walking further in. That immediately got everyone's attention. All eyes were now on her with shocked expressions. The brunette vampire wanted to laugh at their expressions.

The only that could be heard was the sound of my heels clicking against the floor, making it echo off the walls. It remained silent until they got over their shock.

The first one to speak was a tall woman with black clothing with fair skin. Her long, thick black hair went to the end of her shoulder blades. She had long eyelashes and a strong, defined jaw. Hermione would admit that she did look good-looking if it were not for the hatred swimming her eyes. Her expression showed one of arrogance. The woman stood up from her chair, "How _dare_ you come in here mudblood!" Her scream was laced with a trace of shock. Without a second's pause, the woman yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" A large green glow lighted up at the tip of Bellatrix's wand and the beam shot towards Hermione at lightning speed.

Hermione smirked and let the beam hit her body. The light evaporated once it hit her. The look on Bellatrix's face held shock, disbelief, anger, embarrassment.

Hermione was still smirking. These people really did have no idea who they were messing with. In a flash, Hermione ran to Bellatrix and grabbed a hold of her wand with her left hand. "Now now sweetheart," Hermione said cooing. She caressed Bellatrix's fingers lightly that was holding her wand as she pried Bellatrix's wand from her grip. "Is that how you treat all your guests?" She asked softly.

Hermione looked into Bellatrix's eyes as she asked, "What is your name sweetheart?" Hermione was compelling her. Normally she wouldn't resort to compelling humans so quickly but she wanted to move quickly and not stop and smell the roses.

Her pupils dilated as she was being compelled. "Bellatrix Lestrange." She answered, hypnotized by Hermione's eyes.

Hermione moved her eyes so that Bellatrix was no longer 'under her spell'. Bellatrix blinked a few times before realizing what she just did.

Hermione held up her finger, "Before you say anything, I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to retrieve the two boys, Mr. Potter and…" Hermione was wracking her brain trying to remember what the other one's name was. "Mr. Weasley." She looked to the entire table.

Everyone was still shell shocked that this 'mudblood' was able to make Bellatrix do anything. She was one of the coldest, cruelest persons in the world. How could a mere mudblood do that? Everyone else was afraid of her.

Hermione opened her mouth again to say something but everyone was turning into black smoke, effectively leaving in fear of the mudblood.

"Cowards!" Bellatrix yelled to them. She was fuming. Her chest was heaving in and out.

All that remained was Bellatrix, and three other blond people.

Hermione shrugged and took an available seat, turning and moving the chair to face them. She didn't sit down yet though.

Hermione walked to a blond teenager. He was good-looking like the rest of them. Hermione could easily see fear in his eyes and his heart rate pick up in fear. The brunette leaned down and looked into his eyes, "What is your name?" She asked.

"Dr-Draco M-Malfoy." He stuttered, shaking a little. Hermione cocked her head in surprise that she didn't have to compel him. The boy must be more afraid than Hermione realized.

Bellatrix just stood in place. Her curiosity for this woman was too great to do anything.

Hermione nodded and moved onto the next one. It was a blond thin woman with long hair, smooth fair skin and blue eyes. Her heart was racing. The woman had curves in all the right and desired places. Hermione felt a pang of attraction towards her but pushed it down.

Hermione looked into the woman's eyes but would not compel her. For some reason, she didn't want to. It would be so much more rewarding if the woman told her on her own terms, on her own will. "And you love? What is yours?" Hermione asked gently and seductively.

The blond woman swallowed hard. She refused to look in her eyes. Hermione tilted the woman's chin, forcing her to look into her eyes, "It's alright, love. Tell me." She said smoothly and softly. The woman shivered against Hermione's touch. Hermione smiled and let go of the blond beauty's chin.

She looked at the last remaining person. This one was tall, had long blond hair, fair skin and grey eyes. He looked at Hermione with hatred and defiant eyes. His lip was curled into a snarl but Hermione knew better. This guy's heart was racing. She could practically smell the fear in him. He licked his lips and said, "If you _think_ for one _second_ that you can get me to-"

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing she would have to compel him. She grabbed his head both sides, forcing him to look at her. He struggled against her grip but was no match against the vampire. "Your name?" She asked politely.

Hermione saw his pupils dilate before he answered, "Lucius Malfoy." He spat. Hermione let him go roughly. Lucius looked furious. His pride took a huge blow for this mudblood.

Hermione looked to Bellatrix. She had her sleeve up and her other hand was hovering over her arm over what looked like a tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, confused. If anyone saw it, this would look very weird and might have a screw loose.

"Sh-She's calling him." Draco stuttered, his eyes were fixed on Bellatrix's arm. His eyes were wide with fear. Hermione felt a pang of sympathy for this kid. He really didn't seem to want to be in a any part of this.

Hermione gave a curt nod, "Well good." Hermione took a seat in one of the many chairs. "Seeking him was one of the things on my to-do list."

Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius all looked at her in shock of her statement. They had their mouths hanging open.

"You have no idea what he's capable of." Narcissa said, her eyes were trained on Hermione's.

Hermione smiled genuinely at her, "Quite the contrary. I know his work and trust me, I'm more powerful. He will not be able to touch me."

Narcissa looked to the ground blushing, affected by Hermione's smile. Lucius looked to his wife and back to Hermione, wearing a puzzled expression.

"Out of all the biggest douche bags out there to be the biggest one, I want to take him on myself." Hermione said, crossing her legs and smiled cockily.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**If you have questions, please ask me.  
><strong>


End file.
